


Initiation And Repayment

by purpurin



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Finger Sucking, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Written before Season 2, the inside of virens ass is smooth and creamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpurin/pseuds/purpurin
Summary: They had kissed before already, several times, always shy and quite brief. A little too brief for Viren’s taste, that is. Standing in the corners of the cold hallways, safe enough from anyone’s view, they had shared gentle short kisses like you would expect from a teenage romance rather than from two grown men.About Viren and Harrow sharing shy kisses ... until they decide to go a little further.





	Initiation And Repayment

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfiction before Season 2 came out. That season kinda crushed my headcanon here, because this wasn't supposed to be a cheating fic. Just know that Harrow isn't married yet in this and that he hasn't met Sarai yet either. I also didn't really think much about Viren's ex-wife back then...  
> tl;dr This is not a cheating fic, it was written before Season 2 came out.

They kissed. They kissed for quite a while now, Viren thought. However, he did not mind. Just the opposite. He was surprised at first, yes. They met to pose in the cabinet room for the portrait for Harrow's coronation. Afterwards, when the artist left before winter's early dusk took away the light, they sat down for a while and just talked. Not about the kingdom for a change, not about the difficulties of the war, not even about the new won responsibilities that came with the crown for both of them. They just sat and talked about nothing of greater importance. A little reminiscing of older times here and there, the rest nothing but light conversation about food, books, the weather. Viren commented on how his king has always took a liking in the snow as he looked out of the window at the thick snowflakes silently falling, whirling in the wind outside of the castle.

When turning his head back to look at Harrow again, the king shuffled and leaned forward, closer to Viren, his left hand supporting him on the lean of his seat. The mage then felt the other hand gently, almost hesitantly caressing his cheek. The shortest moment later and they both leant over, eyes closed, their lips meeting. Both were nervous, careful not to scare away the other with eagerness or a certain restrain. They had kissed before already, several times, always shy and quite brief. A little too brief for Viren’s taste, that is. Standing in the corners of the cold hallways, safe enough from anyone’s view, they had shared gentle short kisses like you would expect from a teenage romance rather than from two grown men. Especially in their positions.

And again, they started slow and eventually grew a little more comfortable and confident over time until Harrow decided to gently break the kiss, still holding Viren close. He saw the king taking a deep breath with closed eyes, heard him breathing out a small apology in spite of all of Viren’s efforts to not do anything that would make him draw back. Maybe he was not the true reason for his retreat, but this still meant Harrow had something else to feel sorry about, something to regret and by all means, Viren did not want him to feel that way. He did not want him to take a step back, maybe even leave him sitting there, awkward, without another word. Leaning into the hand that had not yet left his face was just the only right reaction, Viren thought. Showing his king that he did not need to feel sorry for anything, that Viren doesn't want him to leave him here and instead urging him on to continue holding him close. He feared he had a too serious, maybe too desperate look on his face and figured this might be counterproductive, it might scare Harrow away even more. And seeking the others touch more than anything right now, it was such a release feeling Harrow stand up, bringing him up with him, pulling him in and repeating what happened before.

Viren caught himself wondering about how unexpected gentle Harrow was with him, if he always was that cautious with the people he kissed before or if it was just with him. He also put his utmost effort into bringing just as much meekness into this kiss as Harrow did, at least as much as he could to make him feel as loved and treasured as he made Viren feel in this exact moment. He felt thankful and wanted to repay what he felt he might owe him. And Harrow noticed, humming back in approval, bringing his hand to Viren's hips. He held him close, their bodies eventually wrapping around each other in a tight embrace. Viren felt a lack of air but drawing back to take a breath was no option. It was Harrow who then lightly moaned into his mouth to announce him gently pulling away for just a few deep breaths and sighs. Viren had to slightly look down to see his king staring at him in a way that was not new to him but only now made much more sense. At least now he accepted himself thinking the king might see him with similar eyes. The stares he received during meetings he knew bore Harrow to death or his relatively poor opinion on the maids that embarrassedly giggled every time the mage passed by. Both signs for something he refused to believe, refused to admit to himself to protect him from overstepping the clear boundaries between a king and his advisor. Boundaries now long left behind.

Harrow brought his other hand up as well, holding Viren's face, his thumb delicately stroking along the line of the mage's cheekbones. Viren was unsure whether he felt a small tremble in the movement, but Harrow's face did not give it away. The gaze of those shining eyes taking in every curve and edge of Viren's face. It made him utterly aware of himself, almost uncomfortably so if the king didn't close the gap another time, gently nipping on Viren's lower lip, asking him for allowance yet again when they already had shared those kisses seconds before. Viren opened to the kiss naturally and a soft approving hum escaped him when the king's beard scraped along his own. Harrow slightly chuckled over Viren's reaction and answered with a low hum himself, one warm hand stroking the back of Viren's neck. The mage shuddered while tickling fingers gently played with the hairline on his neck. He had his arms around Harrow's broad back and held him against his own breathing chest, their rhythms growing more erratic the longer their contact lasted, forcing them apart again.

Viren felt the hot flush on his face burning into the hands holding him close. The king sighed and leaned their foreheads together, whispering almost too soft for Viren to understand: “Thank you.” The advisor held his breath, his king had thanked him for what was obviously his Majesty's earning for boldly admitting to his feelings a few weeks ago, something Viren never had been able to, taking his cowardice into consideration. It was an unbelievable honour, first standing at the king's side for his coronation portrait. Viren was at a loss of words when his King proposed being captured on canvas with him. And second, being allowed to be this close to Harrow now.

“Tell me, Lord Viren, do I still have something to attend to today? Maybe just yet another late group of noblemen offering their deepest condolences for my recent loss? Another council for which someone might come in to remind me? Or another of those hilariously long fittings for new clothes?” Viren was taken aback by the formal address and number of questions. “I, uh- No. Not that I know of. Although, there is still the supper, my Kin-” Viren jumped as he felt lips on his neck right above the end of his collar. “Then we need to get rid of this.” mumbled Harrow, now tugging on the golden purple brooch holding together the ends of Viren's shoulder padding. It took a small moment for Viren to understand the motivation behind shedding clothes so suddenly. When he eventually understood Harrow’s motive, he followed the impulse and brought his hands up to work on his brooch now, while Harrow started unbuckling the belts around his waist. With them went the overcoat and Harrow cursed the hilarious number of layers of strange clothing the mage had to wear every day. While the king mumbled his quiet complaints, he brought his own doublet and undershirt over his head throwing it to the floor next to where they sat before. Harrow acted impatient now, urging Viren on to take the next step, to get out of their lovey-dovey haze a few moments ago and instead letting him open up and join Harrow in his longing and excitement. It was now that Viren finally felt allowed to touch him, his bare skin, holding onto his hips bringing them closer together again, sharing another kiss. He had seen his king shirtless before, on several occasions, whether more or less accidentally or just when they were younger and went out swimming together on hot days. He never looked at him yearningly like he did now, it was more the natural gaze or even the simple curiosity to see how his friend looked like under all the usual formal clothing and Viren bet it must have been mutual.

Both lost their boots and trousers stumbling through the cabinet room towards a divan near to where the fire heated up the space. Harrow guided Viren down with his hands on his hips, hovering over his lying figure and taking in the sight of the mage's body. It was strange, him being eyed by the king again, the man who holds all control over him and every other inhabitant of this kingdom, a man of such great importance and position now inspecting Viren in this very intimate way. It suddenly felt as if Viren finally revealed something that was tucked away for a long time. He felt relieved for showing Harrow, for being open and to receive as much access to something Harrow also was ready to give to him, something they now had stripped free from any restraints. He enjoyed the special attention of his king and shivered slightly while taking a deep breath when Harrow's touch covered his skin. It was the greatest feeling, Viren thought, but not yet sufficient. Viren's eagerness made him pull Harrow down further by his broad shoulders. Again, they fell into a kiss, both in full body contact now, sighing at the feeling of each other’s heat lining up against each other. Viren already grew addicted to the feeling of Harrow’s lips, his tongue, his thigh between his legs and his hands on his chest. It felt right and it filled a big gap whose existence he previously ignored with all the discipline the mage could bring up.

Harrow's breathing grew stronger, deeper. His hands met Viren's waist and he held him close as if he was ready to take everything Viren could offer. It made the mage feel smaller, the way he was being held by his king was demanding, almost devouring. He was the humble servant for his king and felt graced by his treatment as much more than that. “Viren” Harrow spoke in between pressing his mouth to the pale skin on the neck presented before him. “Viren” he murmured again and slipped his hand under the mage's lower back, making him lift his hips, grinding together. Both moaned and hissed at all the right movements they made against each other. Harrow whispered Viren's name over and over as if he were to make sure that this actually is him. Every inch he investigated belonged to this man without any doubt and after thorough examination was verified and acknowledged as “Viren”. He took this as a compliment and proof for Harrow's longing for the real, the uncovered and unprotected him that the king apparently longed for since quite some time as well. And Viren enjoyed this special confirmation of appreciation by the man whose opinion mattered the most of all in the entire world.

It was obvious to the mage that Harrow did not want to scare him away and therefore took his time, time meant to give Viren the possibility to object, until his hands went down to touch his cock. Viren did not say a word, did not stop Harrow and instead observed his hands sliding down his chest as he breathed heavily and shivered at their movement until they finally – finally, Viren thought – arrived at his cock. When Harrow grabbed his base, Viren could not suppress the almost embarrassing whine that left him that exact moment and earned a deep and low chuckle from Harrow: “How many times have I pictured you, spread out in front of me like this when I was awake at night? And now, finally…” Viren slightly smirked on how similar their thoughts have been and how good it felt to hear Harrow say this to him, how blessed he was. “May I?” he asked and gently began to move his hand up Viren's shaft in one slow stroke. Viren sucked in the air through his teeth and managed to moan a yes. Harrow's strokes only got little faster; his left hand went to his thighs to gently play with the sensitive skin. The mage began to lose his steady breath already, turning his head to the side and closing his eyes to not have to see Harrow staring at him with fascination and lust, to hold down the embarrassment that now slowly had the chance to creep up his mind. The embarrassment was somewhat paradox, for Viren loved to have Harrow touch him this way, for he loved that they both must have anticipated this in a similar manner, for he longed more and more of this and for he loved Harrow treating him and observing his arousal in such an intense way. On the other hand, it was his king, the King, that he got indecent with and he was the one who got served and spoiled, not the other way around, not the way it was supposed to be. At this thought Viren brought his upper body up to lean on his elbows and get closer to Harrow, looking straight up at him again. “King Harrow I must-”, a small moan interrupted him, “… must bring you pleasure too.” At Harrow’s slightly disapproving expression the mage regretted his word choice. He should have said he wants, he wants to bring him pleasure. Or maybe he should have said nothing, for a King is not to be contradicted, especially not if his actions prove to be so evidently right and good. Still Viren could rarely hold his opinion back and it seemed that the King approved of Viren sharing it even if he often does not agree on what Viren had to say. The same happened now as Harrow answered: “Lord Viren, what you have and have not to do is only for me – as you so kindly noticed – your King to decide. Regardless of that, I want you to refrain from calling me King for now and just moan my name instead.” Harrow’s sentence turned from an order into a hot purr that left Viren without words. He grew more confident in teasing Viren now and he succeeded with the slightest effort.

Suddenly Viren felt Harrow's hands grabbing his sides and pulling his body closer, up his torso with one quick drag. The mage lost his balance on his elbows and fell back down on the velvet padding of the divan with a little thump. Viren's legs fell over his own body, his figure now curled up against Harrow, his ass up the air, offering Harrow the best possible view. It was like being fold into half, some of his weight was put on his shoulders but the most was now leant against Harrow. The earlier embarrassment now swapped over Viren in an even bigger wave, he felt the heat rising to his cheeks and his mind screaming internally. How could Harrow make such a bold disgraceful move and not go crazy like he does, where did this confidence come from? He usually thought of himself as a collected, cool-headed and adult man, who would not end up as a blushing mess every time his partner looks at him or surprises him. Maybe it was also shame. Shame he might feel because of some insecurity over his body on display (especially in comparison to King Harrow. He looked– no, he was perfect) … or just the plain uncomfortable feeling that came with holding this ridiculous pose with his own ass hovering above his own face and right under Harrow's. He was basically presenting his King, of all people, everything he has to show for a close inspection. On a second thought, who else would have more entitlement over Viren's body than him? Who would have more power, more authority? And who else would gain permission from the mage to look at him in this angle if not his own King?

“Harrow–” he managed to finally choke out. The only sound he received as an answer was a deep and distracted murmur as Harrow gently brought his hands to the back of Viren's thighs, holding him in place. His eyes followed the route of his hands, taking in every corner of Viren's body. “Viren”, the king sighed, “you're so beautiful like this. I am so lucky to be able to see you like this. I'm happy I have not waited a single second longer.” His tender touch with just the tips of his fingers tickled on the sensitive skin of Viren's inner thighs. Viren sucked in his breath. “I want to make you feel good”, Harrow said and looked the other man in the eyes. Harrow's head nodded down on the mage's body, another soft ask for permission that Viren could not possibly decline. His King's hold of his thighs didn't falter. Viren watched Harrow lean further down over him, not sure what to anticipate.

Harrow's face sunk behind Viren's own body; his sight blocked by this impossible pose. He could only feel Harrow's tongue on the bridge of his ass, feel the wet trail it left and the air that felt cold against his skin. A growling moan left his throat and his hands searched for something to hold on to, as Harrow's lips placed soft kisses around his hole, the hot exhale from his King being an entirely new sensation for Viren. When his hands slipped off of the smooth fabric of the divan he held onto the wooden frame on either side. The now unbearable heat from the fire right next to them and Viren's arousal shot into his head and his breathing grew louder. His skin must already feel damp under Harrow's touch, he thought. He did not notice he had closed his eyes until a hand brushed away his hair that was clinging onto his already wet forehead. “Viren, are you always heating up this quickly?” The touch of his hand caressed his cheeks now, a thumb tracing the lips of his panting mouth. The mage could not resist, sucking it in, carefully scraping his teeth against the skin, whirling his tongue around it. Again, he felt a mouth on his ass, a soft kiss before it moved over to the rim. Viren squirmed in reaction, his hips automatically moving towards the sensation. Harrow was agonizingly slow, making the worst noises that were so loud in Viren's ears, while licking and sucking at the delicate spot. He felt another finger slipping into his mouth and he could not help drooling a little.

His head swam in embarrassment and excitement. He felt like he would completely lose his mind over his King devouring him, making him lose all control, something he held onto so devotedly. All control over himself and especially the control over his body was almost altogether gone. He shamefully moaned around Harrow's fingers – a third was added just now – and instinctively bit down on them when the King's tongue started to put pressure on its movement, gently sinking into him. There of all places, his King of all people. God, he lost his mind. Only a few minutes ago they exchanged shy kisses and now his King's tongue was up his ass!

Another shiver went through Viren who purposefully refrained from touching himself. Harrow was now thoroughly exploring Viren's insides from two sides at the same time while bringing his free hand to the others chest. His palm scraped over the peaked nipple and started to toy with it, pinching and rubbing playfully. Harrow slightly spread Viren's hole now by thrusting in and out again. He began to make sounds against Viren as well, moaning low and deep from his stomach. Until now, Viren still had worried over Harrow and whether he truly took pleasure from all this as well. Perhaps, he thought, after being pampered all day, Harrow enjoys taking action on his own. In some way giving something back after a whole day of just receiving. Maybe the King – was Viren even allowed to think this? – took pleasure also in the experience of seeing and touching his advisor's body in such a lewd and obscene way.

“Open your mouth, Viren.” He did as he was told and opened his eyes as well. Harrow looked dashingly beautiful, he was a gorgeous, handsome and incomprehensibly attractive. He was drawing attention to his stunning face as he licked his lips while drawing his finger back out of Viren's mouth. As he bent down his head again the knot of his locks loosened and fell like a curtain over his right shoulder. Viren had snapped out of his by the King's beauty induced daze as he felt something slick dropping down on his hole. Harrow had held Viren's hips in place as a thick string of spit ran down his lips onto the man beneath him. He closed the distance in an instance, placing a small kiss on the mess he had made and licked his lips again. The two fingers of his right hand that were slithery from Viren's previous sucking drew a small circle around the mage's rim before dipping in into Viren's hole again. “Harrow-” Viren almost yelled the name at the intrusion. It was not as soft as the King's tongue had been before, but the two fingers went deeper. They spread the tight walls open wider by thrusting into him intently, making lewd wet sounds. Viren felt a heavy hot throb in his stomach, his whole body was washed away in a pulsing heat. He felt his own pre-cum tickling his skin on his chest where it ran down in one long thin strand, slowly gathering below on Viren's chest.

“You look so good like this, I never imagined that your face could look so erotic.” The King's comment earned another moaned “Harrow” from Viren. He felt like a mess, sweaty and panting with only two fingers inside him. Harrow's small thrusts grew quicker, he was now deliberately searching for Viren's prostate. His unoccupied hand had grabbed Viren's unattended cock again and smeared the pre-cum over the burning red head with his open palm. Every “Harrow” he heard made his smile grow a little wider. Then a tight fist pumped Viren's cock, the thrusting coordinated for faster pleasure. It was dark by now, Viren's visual focus fell on the moving reflections of the dim warm light in Harrow's golden hair ornaments that swung above him until he pressed his teary eyes shut again when Harrow first hit the spot. The King's name now turned into messy sounds that only reminded distantly of the actual pronunciation. “I want you to come for me, Viren.” He could not disobey his King on this, especially not if his order was something this easy to fulfil. It only took him several more thrusts before his hands reached for Harrow's arms and forcefully clasped onto them.

He never felt so wrecked after coming before. He was breathing hard after he came all over himself with a loud sob. His fingers had been digging into Harrow’s skin, his whole body had almost painfully tensed up until he slumped down on himself with a shudder, too weak and exhausted to hold any of the body tension he had before. Harrow helped Viren slowly sliding down making him lie in a much more comfortable position on his back again. He caressed his skin and made him calm down from whatever just had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I thank Lysander for beta-reading.  
> Also I apologize for the huge number of commata I used. It just comes with not being a native-English speaker.
> 
> Also, Chapter 2 will show Viren repaying his debt to Harrow as soon as I finally sit down and finish that part as well.


End file.
